<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chamomile Tea by Unknown_Weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487610">Chamomile Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb'>Unknown_Weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea, Ukyo and Ryusui are together too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku never knows when to call it a night, so Gen comes up with a plan to get him to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chamomile Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It must have been about 11pm when Gen had woken up from his 'power nap' that ended up being longer than four hours. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing the light in his hut was still lit. Glancing around his shared hut Gen sighed softly upon seeing that his other half, Senku, was no where to be seen. Gen pushed himself up and stretched his arms above his head, shortly after reaching for his purple haori. Shrugging it onto his shoulders, he picked up a metal kettle and lit the small stove that sat in his hut, putting some water on to boil. Maybe he could convince Senku to come to bed if he took the scientist some tea.</p><p>Ukyo and Ryusui stepped out of the lab, both exhausted after a long day of designing the perfect ship with Senku. "Do you think Gen is still asleep?" Ukyo asked, rolling his head to rid the tension in his neck.</p><p>Ryusui shrugged, "who knows. I'm going to bed." The taller of the two stated with a yawn.</p><p>"Ok. Night Ryu. I'm going to get Gen and ask him to take Senku to bed, before he ends up pushing himself through the night again." He rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "I'll join you soon, promise!" He chuckled, seeing Ryusui's pouty face.</p><p>Ukyo's promise made his pout turn into a smile and he nodded. "Don't be too long!" Ryusui called over his shoulder as he began to walk towards their own hut.</p><p>With that, Ukyo headed over to Gen's hut and knocked on the door softly. "Gen? You awake?" He called.</p><p>"Yeah." The mentalist responded, his voice still husky from only waking up a few minutes ago. "Come in, Ukyo." He chuckled, knowing the man wouldn't enter without a proper invitation.</p><p>Ukyo pushed the door open and smiled in greeting towards Gen, who sat by the stove leaning back against his hands. "Hey. Ryu and I are done with Senku, any chance you could grab him before he stays up all night again?" He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>The mentalist nodded, pointing to a basket of herbs and flowers he had been gathering. "I have some chamomile in there somewhere, I'll be taking him some of that in a bit. Don't worry, Ukyo, I got this." He smirked proudly. "At least, I hope." Gen's smirk fell slightly, but he would get his other half to bed one way or another.</p><p>Ukyo nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, the tension from before still bugging him. "Right. You can do this." The man chuckled, giving Gen a small confidence boost. "I've got a horrible knot in the back of my neck, so I'm going to get Ryu to sort it out. Goodnight, Gen." Ukyo smiled, lifting his hand to wave a quick 'goodbye', before taking his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Gen headed for the lab, a pot of steaming chamomile tea and two cups in his hands. "Senku-chan?" He called softly, stepping through the door. His boyfriend didn't even lift his head to acknowledge his presence. Instead, Senku just lifted his hand in a short wave, before going back to writing something along the edges of the ship's blueprint. Gen smiled, not taking offense; he knew Senku better than to take it as an insult. "I thought you'd like some company, and I bought some tea!" Gen beamed happily, placing the pot and cups down on a clear part of the table.</p><p>The mentalist waited patiently for Senku to finish writing, and when he did, he dropped the pencil and finally looked up at Gen with a welcoming smile. "That sounds great, I appreciate it." Senku told him, pulling a stool out for him. "Although I can't guarantee I'll be very talkative, I've got a lot to do." He mumbled sheepishly, watching as Gen sat down next to him.</p><p>"It's fine, I think we're all used to it by now. Just don't work yourself too hard, okay, Senku-chan?" Gen whispered, scooting his seat closer to the red eyed man and leaving a soft kiss against his cheek. He watched as Senku's ears and cheeks tinted a crimson colour, and smirked playfully. Gen always loved showing his affection to Senku; it made Senku drop his confident act, and go all mushy.</p><p>"I'll try." Senku chuckled, resting his forehead against Gen's shoulder. "So, what are we having tonight?" He asked, catching the sweet scent of the tea. On nights like this, Gen bringing him tea had become a common ritual, and he greatly appreciated the mentalist for doing so.</p><p>With a gentle nudge of his shoulder, Gen pushed Senku off of him and lifted the pot to pour the tea. "I'm... not actually sure. Ruri and I went for a lovely walk a few days ago, for herbs and such, and when we got back she showed me this amazing blend." He half-lied. Ruri and Gen had indeed gone for a walk, and she had given him an incredible blend, but he wanted to save it for something special; like the launch of the ship. Plus, if Senku knew he was drinking Chamomile tea, he would tell Gen it was a cheaters way to get him to sleep.</p><p>Senku nodded and wrapped his hands around the warm cup, heating his cold fingers. A content sigh left his lips as he felt a wave of heat rush up his arms. "Well, tell her I said thank you." He smiled, lifting the cup. His eyes were focused on the steam, watching as it swirled and vanished into the air.</p><p>With a playful pout, Gen lifted his own cup, "what about me? Where's my thanks?" He asked, glancing at Senku as he took a small sip.</p><p>The scientist chuckled and set his cup down. "Come here." He chuckled, turning in his seat and opening his arms; which Gen was all to happy to lean into. Senku wrapped his arms around him and left an appreciative kiss on Gen's temple, pulling him into a loving hug.</p><p>His actions made Gen weak, as it wasn't often that Senku would initiate any contact. Gen sighed blissfully and returned the others embrace, the two pulling away shortly later. "I'll let you work for a little longer, then we are going to bed. Okay?" He chuckled, standing up from his seat.</p><p>Gen watched as Senku rolled his eyes, but he still smiled nonetheless. "Yes, sir!" Senku laughed. He picked up his pencil again, but stopped as he noticed Gen picking up glassware and returning them to their assigned shelves. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.</p><p>"What does it look like?" Gen chuckled, turning back to the scientist. "I'm tidying up. All these nasty chemicals can't be doing any good, just sitting under your nose." Gen smiled sweetly, making Senku's heart beat quicken. Gen usually turned his nose up at doing anything laborious, but since the two had got together Gen had been more willing to help out. Senku smiled in return, watching Gen for a moment longer.</p><p>The man nodded and lowered his head, letting the two go back to work. A few minutes of a comfortable silence later, Senku spoke up. "Thank you." He whispered quietly, but Gen still caught it. When he glanced up, a look of confusion was written on Gen's face. "Uh, for tidying up. And keeping an eye on me. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes." He chuckled softly, his cheeks heating up as he lifted his tea to his lips.</p><p>"Well, someone has to." Gen smirked, walking around so he was behind Senku. He rested his chin on the younger mans shoulder and scanned his gaze across the papers in front of them. "I'm really proud of you, you know?" He whispered softly, tilting his head so it was leaning against Senku's softly. "I mean it's amazing that you've been able to do all of this, all with just the knowledge you own. It's... incredible." He told Senku, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms around the others waist.</p><p>His praise sent Senku into a state of absolute bliss, but he still kept a level head. "Well... humanity would've made it back one day. I'm just helping speed things up." He replied, his voice a little wavy and dazed from Gen's sudden compliments. "But, thanks. That means a lot." Senku turned his head so he was facing Gen and pecked his lips, before quickly going back to his work to push away his awkwardness.</p><p>Gen had frozen to the spot, his arms tightening around Senku slightly as he stood there. After a few more minutes, Gen returned to work, every now and then taking a sip of the tea on the table. The man noticed Senku stretching his neck out more often as the night went on, and finally decided they should call it a night. "You feeling sleepy yet, Senku-chan?" Gen asked, sitting down on the stool next to Senku again.</p><p>Senku sighed, his limbs feeling a little heavier than normal as tiredness swept through his body. He blinked his eyes to refocus his vision before nodding. "Surprisingly, yeah?" He mumbled, shortly followed by a yawn. "Let me just..." he wrote down a few more things, before dropping his pencil on the table, "there, done." He smiled proudly. "Is there any tea left?" He asked, wrapping his hand around Gen's, drawing patterns on the back of Gen's hand with his thumb.</p><p>"Nope, we had enough for two cups each, sorry." He smiled, feeling his eyelids growing heavy as he relaxed into Senku's gentle touch. "I'll make some more soon though." He promised, standing up and tucking his stool under the table. With his free hand, Gen picked up the tea pot, leaving the cups for Senku to grab.</p><p>They made their way back to their hut and instantly laid down, turning out the light. "Do you think you can ask Ruri what was in that tea? It was great." Senku smiled sheepishly, making Gen giggle.</p><p>"Ah, right. About that..." Gen started, his cheeks tinting pink, "it was chamomile. I thought it might help you sleep. Sorry, I lied." He said softly, with a gentle laugh as he brushed Senku's bangs from his face.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Senku chuckled too, "has anyone ever told you, you're an ass?" He smirked, glaring playfully at Gen.</p><p>With a nod of his head, Gen smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into Senku's chest. "Yes. You do, all the time, babe."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>